Nachts am See
by Lily Summer
Summary: Lily und James verbindet nichts weiter, als eine enge, platonische Beziehung. Doch was, wenn das einfach nicht genug ist? OneShot!


_Ein kleiner Exkurs von meiner eigentlichen Haupt-FF "Küss mich, Potter!". Sorry, aber das hab ich einfach mal gebraucht._

_**Disclaimer: **JKR gehört alles - mir nichts. Witzig, nicht wahr?_

_---_

**Nachts am See.**

_Poch Poch._ Nein. _Poch Poch._ Verschwinde. _Poch Poch Poch._ Nein, ich schlafe!

"James, ich bin es!", höre ich eine leise, mir bekannte Stimme, hinter meiner Tür flüstern. Sofort springe ich auf. Sie ist es. Lily.

Ich haste zur Türe und reiße sie in einem Schwung auf. Dort steht ein, mich frech angrinsender Rotschopf.

"Komm rein.", sage ich leise und sie schlüpft unter meinem Arm durch.

"Kannst du schon wieder nicht schlafen?" frage ich, als ich die Türe wieder schließe.

"Und der Kandidat hat hundert Punkte. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie haben eine aufdringliche, überaus nervtötende Person gewonnen. Kurz gesagt: mich!", sagt sie mit einem leisen Lachen, das mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt.

Dann lässt sie ihren Blick kurz durch mein Zimmer schweifen. Ihre Augen bleiben an mir hängen. "Los, James, zieh dir was Warmes an! Ich möchte an den See."

Ich bemerke, dass ich nur in Boxershorts bekleidet, vor ihr stehe. Es ist mir nicht peinlich. Sie hat mich schon oft so gesehen.

Ich öffne meinen Kleiderschrank und ich merke, wie sie sich hinter mir, auf die Zehenspitzen stellt und mir über die Schulter schaut.

"Ich möchte den da, James!" sagt sie und ihr warmer Atem streift meine Haut.

" Nein. Du hast mir den weißen Pullover immer noch nicht zurückgegeben, Lils!", erwidere ich standhaft und will die Tür schließen.

"Ooh, bitte, bitte, James!", bettelt sie, schlingt ihre Arme um meine Hüften und drückt ihr Gesicht in meinen Rücken. Kann man da noch 'nein' sagen? Sicher nicht.

"Na schön, aber zieh ihn dir nicht wieder verkehrt herum an."

Sie quietscht vergnügt auf, streckt mir die Zunge raus und schnappt sich meinen schwarzen Pullover aus dem Schrank.

---

Komplett angezogen schleichen wir uns also mitten in der Nacht aus der Schule an den See. Es ist nass draußen, denn es hatte am Nachmittag zuvor geregnet.

Lily läuft barfuß. Sie liebt es, barfuß durch nasses Gras zu laufen. Das ist so ein Tick von ihr. Sie wurde deshalb an manch regnerischen Tagen schon seltsam angesehen, doch _ich_ liebe diese Macke an ihr.

Eigentlich liebe ich alles an ihr.

Ich sage es ihr aber nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde. Die Besten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Natürlich.

Wir sind es schon zwei Jahre lang. Die zwei schönsten und zugleich schrecklichsten Jahre in meinem Leben.

Denn wisst ihr wie es ist mit einem Menschen seine gesamte Zeit zu verbringen, seine Träume und Wünsche mit ihm zu teilen, und doch zu wissen, dass man nie zu ihm gehören wird? Nein?

Es ist die Hölle.

Und trotzdem würde ich meine Zeit mit ihr nicht missen wollen. Ich liebe es um sie herum zu sein, bei ihr zu sein.

"Komm schon, James. Mir ist kalt!", höre ich sie jammern und grinse.

Sie beschwert sich jedes Mal, wenn wir raus zum See gehen und doch liebt sie es, dort zu sein.

Wir gehen nicht sehr oft an den See. Nur wenn es Lily schlecht geht oder sie etwas auf dem Herzen hat.

Wir waren am See, als sie einen Hassbrief ihrer Schwester erhalten hatte. Wir waren am See, als ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Ich weiß, dass Lily dort am glücklichsten ist.

Ich frage mich, was sie diesmal auf dem Herzen hat.

"Jaaames, träum nicht vor dich hin! Meine Füße frieren!", jammert sie nun schon etwas lauter.

"Weißt du, Lil, irgendwann werden dir deine Füße abfallen, weil du immer in der eisigen Kälte barfuß durch die Gegend rennst. Am nächten Morgen, wird Filch dann ein Paar Füße im Gras vorfinden, die er sofort dir zuordnen wird, da niemand so kleine hat wie du. Dann werden sie uns nachsitzen lassen, weil wir uns nachts aus der Schule geschlichen haben. Kannst du das verantworten, Miss Schulsprecher?"

"Ja, das kann ich, Mister Schulsprecher. Schließlich hab ich immer jemanden, der mir meine Füße am See wärmt, also wird es nie soweit kommen!" sagt sie und kichert.

"Wenn du von mir sprichst..."

"Siehst du etwa noch einen anderen Verrückten, der sich mitten in der Nacht, mit mir zum See schleicht?", neckt sie mich und grinst mich heimtückisch an.

"Oh, Evans, warts nur ab..."

Sie kreischt laut auf, als ich ihr hinterherjage.

"Bleib gefälligst stehen!" rufe ich und renne weiter hinter ihr her.

"Niemals!", lacht sie.

Sie rennt noch schneller und ich habe sie fast schon erreicht, als sie plötzlich auf dem nassen Gras ausruscht und sich der Länge nach hinlegt.

"Na, sieh mal einer an." sage ich, stelle mich breitbeinig über sie, während sie mich von unten anlächelt.

Dieses Lächeln, mit dem sie mich jedes Mal aufs Neue umbringt. Dieses Lächeln, das mich nur noch stärker den Wunsch verspüren lässt, mehr als nur eine platonische Beziehung zu ihr zu haben.

"Lily Evans' Füße haben zurückgeschlagen. Ich hab dir ja immer gesagt, dass du sie nicht so behandeln darfst, du -"

Doch sie lässt mich nicht aussprechen. Sie zieht mich an den Händen zu sich herunter und beginnt sich mit mir zu raufen.

Ich lasse mich auf ihren kleinen Ringkampf ein, doch durch meine gut trainierten Reflexe, hab ich sie schon bald unter mich gebracht und beginne damit, sie erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. "Gnade!" haucht sie, zwischen den Lachern und ich gebe nach. Sie wuschelt mir durch mein Haar und lässt sich erschöpft neben mich sinken.

"Lass uns die Sterne anschauen!" sagt sie begeistert und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust. Ihre Beine sind mit meinen verschlungen.

Sie schmiegt sich noch enger an mich und ich spüre ihren warmen Atem an meinem Hals.

Eine Weile liegen wir einfach nur so da, schweigen uns an und betrachten die Sterne.

"James?" höre ich sie plötzlich leise fragen.

"Ja?"

"Sagst du mir, was du an mir magst?"

Jetzt bin ich verwirrt. Doch ich antworte ihr. Ruhig und gefasst.

"Ich.. ich mag vieles an dir."

Das ist eindeutig die schlechteste Antwort, die ich je auf eine Frage gegeben habe.

"Oh." Das ist das Einzige, was sie darauf erwidert.

"Und du? Was magst du an mir?", frage ich sie.

"Oh, ich.. ich mag auch vieles an dir."

Ich bin enttäuscht, aber ich nehme es ihr nicht übel. Ich habe ihr die gleiche nichtssagende Antwort gegeben.

Doch Lily ist eine gute Schauspielerin. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht heute Nacht hier rausgekommen ist, um sich mit mir die Sterne anzusehen.

Ich weiß, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hat und ich weiß auch, dass es mit mir zu tun hat.

Doch sie hat Angst, ich spüre es. Ich habe auch Angst.

Ich möchte nicht das zerstören, was so mühsam aufgebaut wurde. Unsere Freundschaft.

Ich seufze, schaue zu Lily hinüber und bemerke erstmals, dass sie mich anstarrt. Ich frage mich, wie lange sie das schon getan hat.

Ich erwidere ihren Blick. Ich setze gerade zu sprechen an, als sie mich schon unterbricht. "Weißt du noch damals in der dritten Klasse?" sagt sie.

Ich weiß sofort, was sie meint und lache leise. "Ja, sicher, als du wie eine Furie auf mich losgegangen bist, weil ich Snape verhext hatte. Deinen Handabdruck hatte ich noch tagelang auf dem Gesicht."

Sie kichert und ein verträumter Ausdruck erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht. "Damals hab ich das erste Mal gegen dich gewonnen."

"Was?" japse ich entrüstet. "Du hast nicht gewonnen! Ich habe gewonnen! Da kannst du Sirius fragen, der hat nämlich versucht mich von dir runterzukriegen."

Ihre Augen verengen sich zu augenblicklich zu Schlitzen. "Du lügst. Ich fordere dich erneut heraus, Potter!"

Bitte? Gerade jetzt und heute, dem Tag, an dem ich ihr möglicherweise meine Liebe gestehen werde, fällt ihr nichts Besseres ein, als sich mit mir zu schlagen?

Ich blicke sie verwirrt an, doch sie quengelt weiter. "Komm schon, James!"

"Oder hast du etwa Angst?" sagt sie und grinst mich heimtückisch an. Diese kleine Schlange!

Sie weiß ganz genau, wie sich mich provozieren und herausfordern kann.

"Wie du willst. Aber danach wünschst du dir, dass du mich nie herausgefordert hättest, Evans!" sage ich und sehe sie selbstsicher an.

"Buhu, ich zittere schon, Potter!"

Sie lacht und kreischt im gleichen Augenblick, als ich mich auf sie stürze.

Wir wälzen uns durch das Gras und Lily kriegt sich vor Lachen nicht mehr ein.

"Hey! Haare ziehen verboten!" kichert sie und beißt mich in die Hand.

"Au, Evans, du Biest! Beißen verboten!"

Sie kichert wieder, als ich sie endültig unter mich gebracht habe und sie mit meinem Gewicht zu Boden drücke.

"Du hast gewonnen!" seufzt sie unter mir. "Ich liebe es zu gewinnen!" sage ich und grinse sie an.

Ich blicke ihr direkt in die Augen an. Minutenlang. In die Augen, die mich immer wieder aufs Neue verzaubern und in denen, ich mich verlieren kann.

Doch ich weiß, ich kann sie nicht haben. Es darf einfach nicht sein. Wir sind nur Freunde und nichts weiter.

"Vielleicht sollten wir hochgehen, Lil, es ist -"

Doch wieder einmal lässt sie mich nicht aussprechen. Sie klammert ihre Hände um meinen Kopf, presst ihre Lippen gegen meine und küsst mich zärtlich.

Ich brauche nur zwei Sekunden, um zu realisieren, was gerade vor sich geht, bis ich den Kuss erwidere.

Ich spüre, wie ein Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch ausbricht, das niemals zu enden scheint.

Doch dann, gerade als ich dem Kuss zu versinken drohe, löst sie sich auch schon von mir und blickt mich mit geweiteten Augen an.

"James, das wollte ich nicht, ich - es tut mir Leid!", flüstert sie fassungslos.

Sie hält sich die Hand vor ihren Mund und sieht mich entsetzt an.

"Vielleicht - vielleicht sollten wir jetzt einfach gehen." sagt sie plötzlich, meidet meinen Blick und richtet sich auf.

Sagte ich nicht, dass sie eine gute Schauspielerin ist? Sagte ich nicht, dass sie Angst hat?

Wie kann sie nur Angst vor Etwas haben, von dem ich weiß, dass es für sie genauso schön war, wie für mich?

Doch ich weiß, dass es jetzt an mir liegt.

Wenn ich sie jetzt gehen lasse, dann habe ich nicht nur ihre Freundschaft, sondern sie ganz verloren.

Und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Niemals.

"Lily!" rufe ich ihr hinterher, da sie sich schon auf den Weg gemacht und mir den Rücken zugewendet hat.

Sie bleibt stehen, aber dreht sich nicht um.

"Lily.., du hast mich gefragt, was ich an dir mag.", beginne ich.

"Und ich habe dir ehrlich geantwortet. Ich mag vieles an dir. Aber du hast mich nicht gefragt, was ich an dir liebe." Endlich dreht sie sich um und sieht mich an. Ich nehme die letzten Schritte, die noch zwischen uns liegen und bleibe direkt vor ihr stehen.

Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie Angst davor, mich weitersprechen zu hören, doch ich lasse mich nicht beirren.

"Ich liebe dein Lächeln, Lily. Weißt du eigentlich, dass du sechs verschiedene Arten hast zu lächeln?" Sie blickt mich verständnislos an, doch ich fasse mir ein Herz und fahre fort.

"Eines, wenn du dich rundum glücklich fühlst...

Eines, wenn du Pläne schmiedest...

Eines, wenn du unsicher bist...

Eines, wenn du aus nur aus Höflichkeit lächelst...

Eines, wenn du über deine Freunde sprichst...

Und eines, wenn du über dich selbst lachst." Jetzt sehe ich sie an. Sie sieht nachdenklich aus und ihre Augen sehen eine Spur feuchter aus, als sonst.

"Lily.. ich will herausfinden, ob es noch mehr von diesen Lächeln gibt. Wenn du mich nur lässt. Deshalb frage ich dich ein letztes Mal, und zwar nicht als dein bester Freund: Gehst du mit mir aus?"  
Stille. Sie sagt kein Wort. Minutenlang.

Ich weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat. Ja, so gut kenne ich sie.

Wenn ihr eine Antwort unangenehm ist, sagt sie lieber gar nichts, um den anderen nicht zu verletzen.

"Ich hab schon verstanden." sage ich nur und wende mich ab. Ich fühle mich seltsam leer.

Ich habe etwas verloren, was ich nie besessen habe. Makaber, nicht wahr?

Plötzlich höre ich Lilys Stimme hinter mir. Sie ruft mich zurück.

Sicherlich möchte sie mir jetzt etwas davon erzählen, dass es ihr Leid tut und sie nur mit mir befreundet sein möchte. Die übliche Leier eben.

Doch ich kann nicht einfach nur mit ihr befreundet sein. Es ist mir nicht genug. Es war mir nie genug. Ich brauche sie ganz.

Ich drehe mich langsam um und sehe sie an. Sie sieht leicht verärgert aus. Aber wieso?

Eigentlich müsste _ich_ derjenige sein, der verärgert sein sollte. Ich bin es auch. Ich bin traurig, wütend, enttäuscht, hilflos. Aber ich zeige es ihr nicht.

Ich werde ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben, ihr meine Schwäche auch noch zu zeigen.

"Es sind sieben, James." _Was?_

"Was?"

"Ich habe sieben verschiedene Arten zu lächeln. Du hast eins vergessen", klärt sie mich auf und sieht mich an.

"Oh, und das wäre?" frage ich verbittert und wende mich scheinbar interessiert, dem Boden zu.

Doch dann fasst sie mich plötzlich bei den Händen und zwingt mich somit, aufzusehen.

"Das Lächeln, wenn ich dich ansehe, James." sagt sie.

Mir wird heiss und kalt zur gleichen Zeit. Peinlich berührt sehe ich mich um. Ich schlucke.

"Also, ja.. kann schon sein, dass ich das vergess -"

"Ja, James, ja, ich möchte mit dir ausgehen! All die Jahre hab ich gehofft, dass du es mich wieder fragen würdest, doch du hast es nicht getan und ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte uns verloren. Wieso hast du mich nie gefragt? Hattest du Angst? Der große James Potter hatte Angst?"

Das war ja mal wieder sowas von klar. In so einer Situation fällt ihr nichts Besseres ein, als mich auch noch zu necken.

Als hätte ich heute Abend nicht schon genug durchgemacht.

"Ich möchte sie auch kennenlernen, James", fährt sie fort. "Ich möchte auch deine sieben verschiedenen Arten zu lächeln entdecken."

Ich sehe sie an. Ich glaube, ich schaue liebevoll.

"Ich denke.. ich denke, du kennst schon eins." sage ich und grinse sie an.

"Ja." Sie lacht. "Und ich glaube, es ist mir das Liebste."

Ich ziehe sie näher zu mir und lege meine Stirn auf ihre. Sie lächelt.

"Und was ist das jetzt für eins?" fragt sie mich.

Ich lache ihr ins Gesicht. "Meins!" flüstere ich und sie nickt und strahlt mich an.

Kurz darauf wird sie wieder ernst.

"James.. wenn zwei Menschen das Gleiche wollen, warum tun sie es dann nicht einfach?"

"Vielleicht.. vielleicht, um den Zauber des Moments nicht zu zerstören." sage ich und fahre mir durchs Haar.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein.. Der Zauber kommt erst noch." Dann küsst sie mich.

Und sie hat Recht. Alles um mich herum scheint wie verzaubert, bleibt stehen und die Welt hält nur für einen Moment lang den Atem an.

_...und ich lächle. _


End file.
